


Practicality Can't Be Practiced

by Lazchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet for the adorable Mizu~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicality Can't Be Practiced

Tsukishima paused when he heard the tell-tale _thump_ of a volleyball hitting the court inside the gym. _Who would be idiotic enough to be in the gym at this hour, when we've all been warned about the impending storm?_ Most everyone had already cleared out; even the King had finally left, grumbling under his breath about wasted time.

 

_Of course he'd think volleyball was more important than getting home safely…_ The only reason why Tsukishima was around was because he had been talking to one of his teachers over the upcoming assignments; he was going to pass along the information to Yamaguchi and sit in wait for the two morons to realize just what was in store for them.

 

_Speaking of idiots…_ It shouldn't have been a surprise to see Hinata in there, alone and for once not having suckered anyone into tossing for him. He was practicing serves, of all things--- _but then again, he truly is abysmal at serves. If we could rotate him right out when it was his turn to serve, we wouldn't lose as many points._

 

He was still abysmal and Tsukishima leaned against the door, smirking broadly. "Hey, shrimp—you're going to get buried in a snow drift if you don't stop playing at being a decent hand at serving. Don't you have to bike home over the mountain?"

 

Hinata stopped at the sound of his voice and turned and Tsukishima had to force himself to not take a step back at the intensity in Hinata's gaze. That look was downright unnerving and he figured that's where all the shrimp's brains melted out of. There was a moment of dead silence, then Hinata relaxed and looked out past where Tsukishima was standing.

 

"….I guess," he said slowly, looking disappointed as he put down the ball he had been about to serve. "I mean, I've biked in the snow before—" Considering where they were, it wasn't surprising at all, you couldn't really avoid it in the winter. "But Ukai-sensei said that it was going to be bad and that he'd let me do it as long as I…" Hinata scrunched up his face as he tried to remember the exact words, but Tsukishina was faster.

 

"As long as you weren’t a moron and let yourself get trapped inside the gym with no food or heat?" he asked slyly. "I mean, if you get stuck to an icicle, you might gain some inches, but only if we could keep you frozen solid…"

 

Hinata scowled at him, but didn't deny the words. So even if the exact wording was incorrect, it was close enough that Hinata was hurrying to clean up the mess he had made. There were a _lot_ of balls on the side and Tsukishima observed where some of them had landed, even taking into account for them rolling. He saw the turned over bottles and other markers and gave Hinata a thoughtful look as he stepped forward into the gym.

 

"Maybe you're not completely hopeless," he murmured as he walked passed Hinata to carry a few of the balls to their holding baskets. "But even the most useless can do something interesting every once in awhile."

 

Hinata stared at him in shock, but Tsukishima didn't respond as he dropped what he had grabbed and then waved at Hinata as he headed out the door once more. "Don't say I didn't help," he smirked. "Good luck getting home before you turn into a snowman."

 

 

 

 


End file.
